December 29
1946 Syracuse Herald American- Kautskys Face Nationals Monday Night Indianapolis Defends Lead At Armory The Western Division league leading Indianapolis Kautskys will make their second and last appearance of the season in Syracuse tomorrow night when they oppose the Syracuse Nationals in a National League game at the State Armory on Jefferson St. in the first game between the two clubs here Indianapolis, led by towering Arnold Risen, who collected 19 points, defeated the Nats, 62-59. Since that time Syracuse has added Mike Novak to its roster and a battle of centers is expected to develop between Risen and Novak. Indianapolis holds the Western Division league leadership at the present time with a record of 11 wins and three defeats, one game ahead of second place Anderson. Besides Risen, who now has grabbed the National League scoring lead from Jerry Rizzo, the Kautskys boast of a powerful offensive team which includes Herman Schafer and Leo Klier in the lineup. Both are well up in the scoring chase. Klier is a two-time All-American from Notre Dame who features one-handed shots from all angles of the court while Schafer is a veteran of National League play, entering the game as a player coach of the Kautskys in 1941. Syracuse showed its best game of the season in it last home start when it downed the Fort Wayne quint and the players are confident of stopping Indianapolis. Since defeating the Zollner’s here the Nats have dropped a decision to Youngstown on the road by a 58-53 score and last night played an exhibition game with the Pittsburgh Ironmen. 1954 Syracuse Herald Journal- Nats Pursue Victory Tonight To Land All-Star Coaching Berth For Cervi Syracusans Nip Royals In N.Y. A victory for his Syracuse nationals here tonight will assure Al Cervi the post of coach of the Eastern NBA All-Stars in the annual classic at New York, Jan. 21. The Nats moved in front of the New York Knicks by a game and a half margin at Madison Square Garden last night by downing the Rochester Royals 84-82 before Philadelphia rallied to trim the Knicks 84-78. Coaching honors in the All-Star classic go to the mentor whose team is in first place as of midnight Dec. 31. New York plays two games in the interim facing the Royals at Rochester tonight and Milwaukee at Providence Friday. Syracuse’s only start during the period is against the Warriors here tonight. A Nat victory or Knick loss will insure the Syracusans loop leadership Saturday morning. However, a Syracuse loss coupled with two New York triumphs would give the Knicks a two-point percentage lead. The Nats and Royals battled on even terms throughout most of the New York fray witnessed by 14,813 fans, largest pro gathering of the season. The lead changed hands 12 times and was tied an equal number of occasions. With one minute to play the count was tied at 79. Dolph Schayes, who tied with Arnie Risen for scoring honors with 19 points, sank a side set shot and Jack McMahon missed an opportunity to knot it again by missing the first of two free throws. Connie Simmons increased the Nats advantage with an easy layup with 15 seconds remaining. Risen was allowed to go in unmolested for a basket to cut the deficit to one point. Rochester missed a chance to tie it after Bill Kenville sank the first of two free throws when Odie Spears push shot from the foul line at the buzzer fell short of the backboard. New York held a 65-46 advantage over the Warriors with only 16 minutes to play, but failed to hold the edge. Philadelphia netted 24 points to the Knicks five to knot the count at 70-70 and then pulled in front by four points never again to be headed. Newcomer George Dempsey, who replaced service-bound Larry Costello, abetted the Warriors attack with 15 points. Neil Johnston led all scorers with 25. SYRACUSE: Schayes (7-5-19), Kerr (6-0-12), Simmons (4-0-8), Kenville (4-5-13), Lloyd (1-4-6), Rocha (1-3-5), Seymour (4-2-10), King (2-2-6), Farley (2-1-5) TOTALS (31-22-84). ROCHESTER: Coleman (9-0-18), Spears (5-2-12), Henriksen (4-1-9), Marshall (1-0-2), Christensen (0-0-0), Risen (7-5-19), Spoelstra (0-0-0), Wanzer (2-3-7), Davies (5-0-10), McMahon (2-1-5) TOTALS (35-12-82). Score at halftime- Rochester 39, Syracuse 37. ---- Nats Meeting Letters are in the mail today calling a meeting of the Syracuse Nationals board of directors for Jan. 5 to act upon the resignation of Leo Ferris as general manager. Joe Schwarzer as chairman of the board will preside. Ferris will be present as a member of the board. ---- From Highlighting Sports By Jack Slattery Hope The Nats Aren’t Hurt The resignation of Leo Ferris came as just a small surprise. The rumors of dissension within the front office ranks of the Syracuse Nats had newsmen poised for weeks for some sort of explosion. Then the word was passed that Leo had been voted a two-year contract. However, there was considerable unrest within the group at the head of the Nats and it was agreed Monday that no one could profit from such an unhappy arrangement. The one thing which seems to be of the utmost concern at this time is the ball team. It welcomed one of the healthiest crowds in some time Sunday night. It’s in first place and looks headed for the greatest season in the history of pro basketball in Syracuse. It would be a shame if personal differences at the top of the heap were to disrupt the progress of the ball club. Category:1946-47 Category:1954-55 Category:Nationals Category:December 29 Category:Cervi Category:Costello Category:Dempsey Category:Farley Category:Ferris Category:Kenville Category:Kerr Category:King Category:Lloyd Category:Rizzo Category:Rocha Category:Schayes Category:Schwarzer Category:Seymour Category:Simmons